The Waiting Game
by clevername22
Summary: Not long after they have left Hogwarts, James waits for Lily to return from her first mission for the Order.


"Check mate, mate."

"Yeah, alright. You win again, Sirius," James sighed, leaning back in his chair, his leg tapping fitfully against the rug. His eyes wandered around the newly furnished flat.

"Let's have another go, shall we?" Sirius asked in a would-be casual tone.

James stood up from his chair, wandering towards the fireplace. Sirius had even bothered to put pictures up in the short weeks he'd lived there. There were a few framed ones on the mantle—one of the Marauder's in their sixth year, one of James' parents, and one, recently taken, of James and Lily.

"No thanks."

"C'mon Prongs. Maybe this time you'll actually manage to take one of my pieces," he attempted a joke.

James turned away from the mantle and walked towards the door to the kitchen. Stopping at the door, he turned around and walked back.

"I said no thanks, alright," James replied, his voice steely, forcibly calm.

"Well, what are you going to do then? Pace around like a git all night?" Sirius shot back.

The door to the kitchen opened. Remus stood in the doorway, looking at the pair. He sighed. The air was particularly tense tonight. "Supper's ready," he said before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

The pair got up, walking towards the door.

"Sorry," James muttered under his breath.

"S'fine. Everything'll be fine. _She'll_ be fine, Prongs."

* * *

><p>The three ate in relative silence, silverware clinking against plates, the clock over the stove taunting James as the minutes passed.<p>

"Five hours, now," James said, hollowly. "She was supposed to be back five _bloody_ hours ago."

"She's fine, James. Probably just took longer than they thought. If something was wrong, we'd know by now. She can take care of herself," Remus countered, insistent, but lines of worry were etched across his forehead.

"I _know_ she can take care of herself. She's quicker with a wand than I am, but that's not the—"

A sudden knocking interrupted him and James jumped out of his chair as if shocked, and ran towards the front door, tearing it open."

"Lil—oh hey, Pete," he spoke, greeting him somewhat angrily.

"Remus owled me. Said to come over. You thought I was Lily, didn't you? Sorry."

"Come on in, then. We're eating."

* * *

><p><em>BOOM<em>

"Take that, you mangy mutt," Peter laughed at Sirius ashen face.

The four were now hunched around a card table in the sitting room, bangs and booms erupting through the flat as they played Exploding Snap. They were laughing and joking, and James was more relaxed now. This game made him feel younger, like he was still at Hogwarts, pulling pranks and romping around the Forbidden Forest with his mates.

"Watch it, Wormtail. I might just have a craving for rat next full moon," Sirius countered.

"Even you couldn't stomach a rat, Padfoot," Remus added. "But by all means, have a try."

"Oi Moony! You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"To be fair, I think he could. Remember what he ate on that dare in fourth year?" James asked. "Disgusting, that was."

They all chuckled.

And then, all the sudden, the clock chimed and James was brought back to the present. With each ring he was reminded that another hour had passed, and that Lily was still not back.

He began to worry again. That seemed almost second nature lately. Yes, being in the Order was exciting and fulfilling but he hadn't imagined he'd always be so bloody _anxious_. James' parents had been growing sicker by the day, dementors were swarming the country, and just last week Fabian Prewett had been killed. What was next?

"Stop it, Prongs," Sirius mumbled under his breath, noticing the look on James' face.

James looked up and all four of them were staring at him now.

"I just—I can't stand this, and it's only the first time she's gone on one of these," he huffed quietly. "I hate this waiting."

He ran his hand through his hair, then stopped himself, muttering about nasty habits.

Suddenly, green flames erupted from the fireplace, and Lily, coughing and covered in soot, emerged.

She looked _awful_. Her black robes were singed and scorched, her hair was wild, and she had a cut stretching from the corner of her mouth to her left ear. She was breathing heavily.

"Our cover was blown the minute we arrived. Even with the Polyjuice Potion. They _knew_ we would be there and who we would look like. Everyone's fine, but I don't even know—"

James had crossed the room in three short strides, pulling her to him. He didn't say anything, but moved one hand to her hair, the other curled around her back tightly.

"M'alright, James," she muttered into his chest, her arms encircling his waist.

"I know."

Someone coughed behind them.

"Hello, you lot," Lily smiled at the other Marauders, as she and James broke apart. "You didn't let Sirius eat my supper, did you?"

"Sorry, Evans. There's a two hour time limit on leftovers, which, I'm afraid, we've already passed," he replied, ruffling her hair.

"Two hours? What time is it anyway? I would've been here ages ago, but one of them was tailing me and I had to lose him before I could floo or apparate."

"Late," James sighed tiredly but not angrily.

"Oh c'mon, Prongs. She's here, she's fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist again," Peter smirked.

"My knickers are fine, you git. I'm just tired, is all."

"Have a seat, Lily. I'll go heat up some food," Remus said, getting up from the couch and moving towards the kitchen.

"That's right, Moony. Invite everyone to stay," Sirius grinned. "Honestly, you'd think he owned the place."

* * *

><p>An hour later, the five were lounging about the card table, playing more Snap and talking. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that no one wanted to leave just yet. The idea that they could be kids again, if they just stayed in this moment, was a comforting one.<p>

Lily was curled up on the sofa, her head resting on James' chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and fingers running up and down her arm.

Remus had fallen asleep, his head lolling back against the armchair. Peter was passed out as well, looking considerably less comfortable on the floor.

"I think I'll head up to bed," Sirius said quietly. "Night."

Lily and James sunk down into the couch, laying flat now. Turning on his side, James pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her softly—her upper lip first, then her lower one.

"Six hours, Lil," James whispered.

She looked up, and they stared at each other unblinkingly, an entire conversation passed in a moment. Without words he knew she was sorry, and she knew he wasn't upset with her, but the situation.

"It'll just take time, James," she said as her hand drew patterns on his chest. "We'll both have to figure out how to get used to it." She kissed the underside of his jaw, then continued upwards, ending at his lips. "Next time you'll be the one on the mission, and I'll be the one snarking at Sirius."

Feigning surprise, James scoffed. "I wasn't _snarking_ at anyone. Calm as Dumbledore, I was." But he was grinning. "Come here, love." He pulled her even closer, burying his face in her neck. She giggled a bit as his nose tickled her ear.

He squeezed her hip, and then kissed her shoulder. "We're going to be alright." He said this quietly but so confidently and with so much passion that the room seemed to ring with the pronouncement.

At this, Lily kissed him hard on the mouth. "We are, aren't we," she said with so much conviction that it was not a question. And then, she laid her head on his chest once again, and let sleep envelop her, Peter's snores keeping time in the background.


End file.
